


Sharpp

by Skeletor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gore, M/M, Murder, Mutation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletor/pseuds/Skeletor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A connection made between friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharpp

The grounds of hogwarts were covered in a fine layer of atmospheric goo. Who put it there was not known by anyone in this plane of eternal suffereing.   
Dumbledore was strolling amongst the goo,, taking in its saphic qualities. He sniffed the airs around him. It smellt of fresh plastic. It reminded him of snape, his companion, and good pal. They would often huddle together and watch masterchef, their favorite program on THE telly.   
As dumbly strolled through the goo, he stumbled upon his pal snape, who had just been thinking of! Amazong. Snape was in fact lying on the mostly solid ground, murmering into the earth.  
"Snapey my good friend, what the fucks up cuz" snapped dumbel  
" i am listening to the vibrations of the earth. They warn me when chemtrails are near" snape also snapped. Snappedly  
"Oh fuck dude" said dumflore "thats wicked nuts"   
"What do you want from me,#cretin..." snape wanted to listen to his vibrates  
"I am not a #cretin!!!1 i will fuck u up snoop."  
Just then, snoop dog appeared.

"SnoooooooooooooOooooop" snoop was a good wizard. Someone all wozards and witches looked up to. He then vanished. 

"Snape, i wnant u righteth now" said dumb  
"Dude wtf this wasnt even set up at all like first there was snoop dogg like i dont understand" snap was now standing, wearing a lovely outfit made of carrot shavings and frogskins.   
"But like ok whatever u say albus m'man"

They then went into the forbidden forest, arms tied together in a fond embrace. They found a treestump that would hold their volume and mass very nicely.   
"I must warn you, snapeford, my penis is incredibly sharp and pointy" muttered dumbledpre, ominously.  
"Oh god ok jesus lets do this shit" said snop snoap

Dumblore chuckles, then proceded to take out his indeed sharp penis and slice open snapes supple abdomen flesh. 

Snape screamed and immediatley became not concious.. dumbledore continued to thrust his sharp and pointy penis into snapes innards, his dick covered in snaped lunch, which was porridge and corned beef. 

Dumbledore, growing more and more ravenous, began to sprout horns all over his body, each long thick horn producing a miasmic curry like substance, which burnt any surface it hit.   
Soon, his penis, which had also hrown smaller horns, had completely gone through snapes now lifeless body, carrot skins and frogskins strewn about the forest floor.   
Finally, with one final thrust,,,c Cc,,,,,dumbledore came so much. Fluids of all kinds came shooting from his GICK, some being radioactive or acidic in nature, destroying the entire forbidden forest. unicorns, giant ass spiders, centaurs, grawp,  and tons of other shit were dead, strewn about throughout the ground of the tree place. 

"Oh man hahaha thats fucked up im so fucked up lmao" dumb chuckled.   
"See ya later snapey pal lmao" 

Snape said nothing. He was dead


End file.
